


Cookies

by princey_pie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Food, Gaslighting, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Unreliable Narrator, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Patton bakes a little something for his love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Moxiety
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Cookies

Patton hummed as he carefully pulled the hot tray with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. He carried it over to the wooden counter and set it down with a soft thud. Next, he pulled off his hand-embroidered kitten oven mitts.

He had to stretch himself to reach the fancy places on the top shelf, only the best for his love after all, before he quickly flipped a few of the freshly baked goods onto it. Hopefully, this could cheer his dear Virgil up a bit.

Patton’s humming slowly faded out as his smile turned sad.

The panic attack last night had been a pretty bad one. His dear shadowling ironically feared the dark like almost nothing else. And since he was too proud and stubborn to give in and sleep in Patton’s room with all the pretty fairy lights and warm hugs, last night hadn’t gone by well at all.

But the cookies will hopefully help. Normally Patton didn’t endorse early evening snacks before dinner but this time he’ll make an exception.

Patton trod carefully on the steps to the basement and hit the light switch outside the door. Then he stepped into the room.

On the opposite side sat his dear Virgil who looked pale and sickly even in Patton’s eyes who normally only saw perfection in his love. Now wide eyes underlined with dark circles stared at him. Normally, Patton would be delighted to just longingly gaze into his sweetheart’s eyes but now worry overweight that desire.

He sighed. “It’s okay, honey, it’s just me.”

In quick steps, he crossed the room and placed the plate in front of his sweetheart. “I brought you cookies.”

Patton tried to not take the flinch from the other to heart, chalking it up to the leftover panic of last night, but it did sting, especially coming from his Virgil. Patton frowned when Virgil only stared at the food and made no move to actually eat them.

“Please, sweetie? I made them just for you and you haven’t eaten all day.” He gave the man in front of him his best puppy eyes.

Sadly, his favorite little emo just looked away. “Not my fault,” he mumbled.

Patton gasped, delighted to hear his love speak to him again after today’s radio silence. “Of course not, dear! I know how upset your stomach gets after an attack. But please try a cookie? I’m sure they’ll help, I poured some extra love into them!”

He only received a nod but since his Virgil was hesitantly reaching for a cookie and took a bite, Patton decided to see it as progress none the less.

After the first one was finished, Patton encouraged him to eat a second one and then a third.

He warmly smiled at his sweetheart. “How are you feeling, Vee-Vee? Are the cookies helping already?”

“I- I dunno,” his Virgil tried to answer but it came out slurred, causing a frown to appear on his face as he slightly slumped where he sat. “Patt'n wha was ‘n the cookies?”

Patton brightened with a squeal and excitedly pulled his Virgil into his arms. He didn’t mind the other’s weak arms pushing at his chest, trying to shove him away.

The drugs were finally setting in and his Virgil was far too weak to push him away by now. The perfect time for cuddles and Patton knew that his Virgil needed them, his little touch-starved shadowling that he was.

“Aw, you’re so smart, honey,” he cooed as he carded his fingers through his love’s hair. “Don’t worry, it’s just a little something to help you relax. I know last night was bad.”

He ignored the other’s weak protests and the tears that followed, his Virgil didn’t mean them after all. He just needed some more time and Patton was willing to wait as long as it took.

He slowly started rocking his Virgil in his lap as he finally stopped his fruitless attempts to squirm from his hold and went limp against his chest.

“It’s okay, love, I got you. You’re doing so good, I’m so proud of you Vee. I promise I’ll take good care of you.” Patton gently tugged on the cuff that secured his Virgil’s ankle with a chain that was anchored into the wall, making sure that it wasn’t chaffing. “Forever and ever.”


End file.
